La noirceur dans mes yeux
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Parce que parfois, aimer c'est plus fort que la raison. Même quand l'amour est malsain Spoiler, episode 03.18
1. La noirceur dans mes yeux

_Écrit pour la nuit du FOF de mai 2012, sous le thème 'battre'._

* * *

**Pairing : Beist**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient**

* * *

**Résumé**

Parce que parfois, aimer c'est plus fort que la raison. Même quand l'amour est malsain [Spoiler, episode 03.18]

* * *

**La noirceur dans mes yeux**

Assise seule dans la cuisine, Shanon Beist fixait le vide en silence. Il n'y avait que ça autour d'elle, du silence, mais ses oreilles bourdonnaient. De ses propres cris, principalement. Du coup qui raisonnait encore dans le silence de la maison. Et de ses pleurs qu'elle avait eu du mal à faire taire.

Elle se sentait trahis; sa confiance était brisée. Il lui avait susurré des excuses et des mots d'amour à l'oreille durant les instants qui avaient suivi le drame, mais ça ne suffisait pas à réparer les pots cassés. Elle avait peur, elle avait mal. Elle en tremblait encore, même longtemps après.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas encore assez pour la faire fuir. Ce ne serait jamais assez. Elle en était consciente, même si c,était déraisonnable. Elle n'aurait jamais la force de le quitter. Pas quand il était le seul à l'avoir aimé, pas quand elle savait qu'aucun autre ne l'aimerait. Elle ne voulait pas, elle ne voulait pas retourner à sa solitude. À la souffrance de savoir qu'elle n'était point assez bien pour aucun homme.

Sa peur ne serait jamais assez forte. Ses coups ne la détruiraient jamais assez.

Effrayée qu'il se réveille et constate son absence, effrayée que d'autres coups viennent qu'à pleuvoir sur elle, Shanon s'obligea à regagner son lit. Il était désagréablement froid lorsqu'elle s'y coucha, mais elle n'arriva pas à réunir le courage pour trouver sa chaleur dans les bras de son homme…


	2. L'oublie qui ne valait pas l'amour

_Écrit pour la nuit du FOF de novembre 2012, sur le thème 'tomber amoureux._

* * *

_Pairing: Bryan/Beist_

_Rating: M_

_Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient_

* * *

**L'oublie qui ne valait pas l'amour**

Ce n'était qu'un oublie. Rien de bien intentionnel. Elle ne s'en était même pas aperçue avant qu'il ne le mentionne. Mais pour Bryan, l'oublie de ce pichet d'eau alors qu'ils se mettaient à table semblait revêtir une toute autre importance. Semblait être un oublie qui ne se pardonnait pas...

Shannon ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle l'entendit élever la voix, tremblant malgré elle à l'intérieur. Chaque mot qu'il lui hurlait semblait deux fois plus forts qu'il ne l'était en réalité.

Le poing s'abattit sur le table, la faisant sursauter. Il vibra en elle, laissant sa résonnance se dissiper dans son corps, incapable de fuir par les pores de sa peau. Elle n'osait pas bouger, n'osait pas non plus protester ou tenter d'émettre des excuses. Elle n'était que silence devant sa rage.

Le mot _amour_ traversa son esprit comme une étoile filante. Sans le vouloir, il accéléra les battements de son coeur, l'obligea à déglutir malgré le noeud qui, dans sa nervosité, avait prit d'assaut sa gorge emplit de sanglots. Ce n'était pas correcte, ce n'était pas sain. Sue le lui avait dit, le lui avait répété chaque jour depuis qu'elle lui avait fait part de ses problèmes avec Bryan. Et maintenant, une voix qui ressemblait étrangement à la sienne, le lui criait dans son esprit. Et Shannon ne fit que bloquer les mots, que les faire taire pour oublier ce qu'ils signifiaient.

Qui pouvait-elle?

Qui pouvait-elle?

Était-ce sa faute si elle était tombée amoureuse et qu'elle n'arrivait plus à se départir de ce sentiment? Peut-être. Peut-être que ce l'était et elle en était consciente. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, même de son côté. C'était de la dépendance. La conséquence d'un manque d'affection. Elle ne pouvait pas quitter Bryan. Elle ne pourrait jamais le faire. Il pourrait sans doute lever la main sur elle et presque la tuer qu'elle serait encore là.

Parce qu'elle était tombée amoureuse. De l'homme, dans un certain sens, mais surtout de l'idée qu'elle puisse être aimé. Le premier à lui accorder son attention. Le premier à lui dire qu'elle était belle. Le premier à lui faire sentir qu'elle valait quelque chose de plus que le monstre qui, dans la tête des adolescents qu'elle entraînait au football, n'était bon qu'à tuer leur excitation.

Bryan avait bougé. Il se tenait derrière elle désormais, elle sentait sa présence. Lourde, encombrante. Elle aurait voulu avoir la force de le repousser. Mais l'amour, l'amour ne permettait pas qu'on repousse l'autre. L'autre c'était de se soumettre à aux désirs de son partenaire. Et si Bryan avait besoin d'évacuer sa colère, qui était-elle pour l'empêcher de le faire? Après tout, c'est elle qui avait oublié le pichet d'eau. C'est elle qui avait commis la faute.

Il posa sa main sur son épaule, pressa fort. La douleur monta doucement, devenant plus forte alors qu'il accentuait sa pression. Elle ne broncha pas. _C'est sa façon de me caresser_, tenta-t-elle de se convaincre. Alors elle força un gémissement hors de sa bouche, un gémissement déséquilibré, raisonnant à moitié d'un plaisir inexistant et d'une douleur bien présente.

Et alors il se mit à parler. À crier. Elle n'entendait pas les mots. Ne faisait pas de différence entre eux. Ils étaient tous les mêmes, ne faisaient aucun sens. Elle le laissa faire, se contentant d'hocher la tête. Lui donnant raison.

Elle était tombée amoureuse, elle voulait quelqu'un pour l'aimer. Il n'y avait que Bryan pour le faire. Jamais Shannon ne retournerait à cette vie de solitude et de froideur qui l'avait trop longtemps accompagnée.

Avait-elle vraiment le droit d'avoir peur? De se plaindre? D'entendre la voix de Sue qui refusait de se taire?


End file.
